Memory technologies such as static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and non-volatile memory systems are used for a variety of applications (e.g., software, hardware, operating systems, hard disk drives, storage systems, and the like). However, conventional SRAM, DRAM, and non-volatile memory technologies are problematic.
SRAM has low density storage capacity, fast access times for performing data operations (e.g., read, write, erase), and does not require frequent refreshing to maintain data in memory. However, SRAM is expensive to manufacture/fabricate and is volatile (i.e., requires a continuous power source in order to maintain data in memory). DRAM is less expensive to manufacture than SRAM, but is also volatile, requires a continuous power supply, and frequent refreshing in order to maintain data in memory. The development of non-volatile memory technology solved some of the problems associated with SRAM and DRAM memory technologies, but also resulted in other problems.
Non-volatile memory technologies are inexpensive to manufacture and does not require a constant power source or frequent refreshing. Without any moving mechanical components, non-volatile memory technologies also eliminate the possibility of mechanical failures that are common to hard disk drives that use mechanical motors, drive arms, servos, and read/write heads. However, conventional non-volatile memory technologies yield high storage densities and slower access speeds for performing data operations than either SRAM or DRAM. However, the cost-to-capacity (i.e., cost-to-density) ratio for non-volatile memory technologies is high and prevents wider adoption of this technology for main memory systems (i.e., those found in computers, PCs, servers, notebooks/laptops, and the like). As applications (e.g., software, hardware, circuitry-based programs that require storage capacity for operation) increase in complexity, storage needs are rising beyond the capabilities of existing SRAM, DRAM, and non-volatile memory technologies. Conventional memory technologies do not provide high density storage capacity, inexpensive manufacturing costs, non-volatility, and fast access times for performing data operations.
There are continuing efforts to improve high-density non-volatile memories.
Although the previous Drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. Furthermore, the depictions are not necessarily to scale.